


Freedom to Try

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Diapers, Gen, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 12In the freedom of his own home, Victor decides to try something he’d always wanted to: wetting a diaper.





	Freedom to Try

Victor grimaced at the feel of the diaper against his skin. The bulky mass didn’t exactly look great beneath his jeans, but that wasn’t the point. He didn’t need to be able to hide it. He bit his lip, wriggling in front of the mirror. He wanted to be completely full when he let go, so he’d gotten the most absorbent type possible, not wanting it to leak. 

Victor had wanted to try this ever since he’d first discovered how nice it felt to wait until his bladder was full, how nice it felt to wet himself. Trying a diaper was like an extension of that. His heart was pounding and his stomach was doing flip flops. There was something so… _forbidden_ , about wetting a diaper, even more so than soaking his jeans. Now he’d moved out, now he had his own home, he had the privacy he’d always lacked. 

Victor took a deep breath and slid a hand over his taut belly, his bladder pulsing inside him. Soon. He’d have to let go very soon. Smoothing his hands over his jeans, he walked carefully into the kitchen. His half finished glass of water was sitting on the bench. He picked it up and sipped at it. He felt his face flush as his free hand pressed against his padded crotch, even though there was no one else to see. He reminded himself that he had nothing to be ashamed of, and finished off the last gulp of water. 

His bladder was aching, and every movement threatened his control. Kneading his crotch, Victor slowly hobbled over to the couch where he’d laid out a towel (just in case), and sat down gingerly. He slumped in the seat, getting as comfortable as possible. Once he was settled, he paused. He savoured the feeling of what he was about to do. 

Then he let go.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: wetting a diaper


End file.
